This invention relates generally to archery bows and, more particularly, to an apparatus for coupling a component, such as a stabilizer or a vibration dampener, to an archery bow.
Conventional bow stabilizers and vibration dampeners have been developed to absorb, dampen and/or reduce recoil, vibration, shock and/or noise resulting from a release of an archery arrow supported on an archery bow. These conventional devices are typically fixedly coupled to the archery bow to limit or reduce such recoil, vibration, shock and/or noise to improve the stability of the archery bow during and/or after the archery arrow is released from the archery bow, thus, improving the shooting accuracy.